Proconsul
Proconsul was a high ranking position within the Romulan, Magna Roman and Romulan Republic governments. ( ; ; ) Romulan use The position was held by a member of the Imperial Romulan Senate and served directly below the Praetor. The Senate was responsible for choosing both the Proconsul and the Vice-Proconsul to lead it. Typically, both positions were held by individuals who represented the ruling coalition within the Senate but sometimes it was known that both positions were held by members of different coalitions; this was the case only when there an alliance or agreement between the two rivals. The appointment of a Proconsul lasts for a period of ten years and it was possible for them to be renewed though this depended on the will of the Senate. Many Proconsuls served for decades and there was not limit to the number of terms a Proconsul could serve. Despite this being the case, the rise and fall of a Proconsul was linked to the status of their coalition. Removal of a person holding the post was possible by a vote of the Senate but this was only the case if a political scandal or illegal activity were involved. Proconsuls controlled a great deal of political power within the Senate. As they represented a ruling coalition in the Senate they held a vast influence. Their responsibilities included setting the Senate's agenda, and they determined the issues that were to be debated before the assembly meetings as well as what matters needed to be decided by vote. They were capable of tying up legislation indefinately, effectively killing it, or bringing the matter to a quick resolution. Another primary role was the area of diplomacy, with a Proconsul handling diplomatic affairs between the Star Empire and other nations. Their position meant that their influence allowed them to have a voice that was considered on matters dealing with the Romulans and their neighbours. This meant that a Proconsul was an effective ally to the Praetor in the Senate or was equally capable of being a formidable foe. When the two positions agreed on policy, the Proconsul typically endorsed the programs of the Praetor in the Senate while the Praetor in turn enacted legislation supporting the Proconsul along with his coalition. However, should they come to a disagreement, a Proconsul was capable of bringing enormous pressure to bear to suit their needs. Though many Romulans in political offices tended to aim for the position of Praetor, the truly ambitious among them opted to attain the office of the Proconsul. ( ) : Its unknown how the position of Proconsul and First Consul relate to one another as the latter was closely linked to the Praetor. Magna Roman use On Magna Roma, Proconsul was also a title denoting high authority and was held by Claudius Marcus in the 2260s. ( ) Romulan Republic use In the Romulan Republic, proconsul was the title of the head of state. D'Tan held this office at the Republic's inception in 2409. ( ) Known Proconsuls Magna Roman *Claudius Marcus Romulan Star Empire *M'Ret *Merrok *Neral *Terik *Kota *Hiren *Tomalak *Sela *Sret *Toqel *Anlikar Ventel Romulan Republic *D'Tan External Link * Category:Titles Category:Romulan Republic Category:Romulan Star Empire